Epistulae
by Ivy Leaves
Summary: Lily and James exchange letters... I guess. Spans 1.5 years, more or less. Have fun.


Epistulae

Lily,

            I know I haven't written you before, but Sirius is away, Remus is changing (I know you know about the werewolf thing, don't try to pull that on me!), Peter is visiting his aunt, and everyone else is off (this must be the summer of get-away-from-James) doing Merlin-knows-what, and I needed someone to talk to. Not that you're secondhand or anything, but… well, you know. Friends we may be, but I don't think I've talked to you for a while—for which I am dreadfully sorry.

            Excuses aside, I really would like to get to know you again. Mail me back if you're as bored as I am, and we can meet in Diagon sometime.

            Sincerely, James Potter

James,

            Excuses, excuses! Ha! Well, it seems to be the summer of get-away-from-Lily, as well, unless someone cursed my deodorant and no one's been kind enough to tell me I smell.

            Diagon'd be great, and I _don't_ know what you're talking about. Werewolves I know nothing of—oh, come on. Speak no evil, do no evil? And don't tell me that's not the right epithet—I make my own sayings up.

            I suppose you'll be Head Boy next year (oh, shut the trap, I'm trying to make conversation!), and I suppose I might be Head Girl. I almost hope not, though… it seems like an awful amount of work, and I don't know how I'd manage!

            How's Saturday for Diagon? Meet you at ten, unless you owl me back to say otherwise.

            --Lily Evans

Lily,

            Ten's fine, Saturday's great. 

And it's _not_ the right epithet, but I won't comment. I also won't comment about the werewolf thing—you're probably right.

You don't smell… not _too_ much, anyway, last I heard.

            I don't know about Head Boy, though. I've been doing awfully horrid in Divination and Arithmancy… do you happen to want to tutor me? I _know_ you're an Arithmancy genius, and I've heard you're not too bad at Divination. It gets around, Lily!

            See you Saturday.

            --James

James,

            Ooh, I did have a good time Saturday. Who'd have known strawberry mint ice cream came in handy for so many things? And the bald man—well, we shouldn't joke about receding hairlines, I suppose. Oh, but where's the fun, then? I'm sure the whole of Hogwarts cracks jokes about my hair.

            Tutoring? I'm not as great as you think at either Arithmancy or Divination, but if you need the help, I'd be glad to give it. My summers are boring enough as it is, and you can't make it any worse. Not much, anyway. Besides, I'd love to get away from Petunia.

            Let's make the ice cream a weekly thing, and bring your Arithmancy books on Saturday. There's no better time to study than over ice cream!

            --Lily

Lily,

            Sounds great. See you there. I know the letter's not too long, but it'll be all the more to talk about on Saturday (is there such thing as a better time to study?).

            James

James,

            Yes, there is such a thing. It's called liking subjects, James, and I know you're not horrid at Transfiguration yourself, so maybe, just maybe, you can admit to liking schoolwork for once?

            Impatiently yours, Lily (I can't wait to get away from Petunia. She's got a new boyfriend and drives me up the wall about him. I can't wait until _I_ get a boyfriend to drive _her_ up the wall. Paul last spring just wasn't enough—it was only for two weeks, and I hated him anyway.)

Lily,

            This is sudden, and I'm sorry I haven't owled for a while, and I'm sorry I missed on Saturday, and I've only owled you, what, three times, but I really need someone to talk to. My brother just died, and I have to get out of this house. Usual time, tomorrow? _Please_ say yes.

            James

James,

            I am so sorry. Tomorrow will be wonderful, and I _will_ be here for you to talk to.

            Yours, Lily

Lils,

            Thank you so much for yesterday. You'll never know how much it meant to me. I think I'm becoming addicted to our Flortescue's visits. Sooner or later, we'll be there every day, just you see! Would you mind dreadfully meeting tomorrow?

            It might be more of a ploy to see you again than to get away from my house, but I don't know. Are you blushing yet?

            Yours, James

James,

            I'll meet whenever you want. Anything to get away from my sister! Apparently her boyfriend's name is Vernon. What kind of loving parent names their child Vernon? I asked how much he weighed, very suspicious of who would willingly date Petty, and she mumbled something that sounded like 300. We'll see, I suppose! Though I hope I never have to meet him.

            Yours, Lily

Lils,

            Oh, I don't know. Meeting him might mean a chance for mischief! And who would ever turn down _that_ offer?

            Yours, James

James,

            Vernon _did_ come to visit, and you're right, though it certainly isn't _my_ fault a few spiders found their way down his shirt. He made a large THUMP when he came down from his ten-foot high jump, and it rocked the house. Fortunately, none of Mother's good china broke, or I'd be in for it.

            Lily

Lils,

            Tomorrow at three? Lovely prank—unoriginal, but lovely. My compliments.

            James

James,

            Tomorrow'll be fine. And however unoriginal the prank was, it was magnificent, seeing this walrus lookalike jump so high. I shan't ever forget it. And the Head notifications came today—looks like we're Head Students, James. You up for it?

            Lily

Lils,

            Definitely. We'll be the best Head Students ever.

            James

James,

            Agreed.

            Lily

Lils,

            Wednesday at two? We can shop for supplies.

            I feel awful. My letters are so short.

            James

James,

            Oh good, I was meaning to do that. Short? Good things come in small packages, I hear.

            Lily

Lily,

            I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I swear I didn't mean to. Please forgive me. I don't know why it matters so much, but it does, and I hope I haven't ruined our friendship. Being attracted to you wasn't planned. It just sort of… happened.

            James

James,

            It didn't enter my plans, either, but fate's decided, and if I just so happen to reciprocate the feelings…?

            Term starts in a week, Head Boy. We'll see what comes of it.

            Lily

Lils,

            …Which is to say, will you go out with me?

            James

James,

            I'd love to. I expect to be greeted with another one of those blinding kisses when I see you at the train, all right? I'll be horribly disappointed if you won't…

            Yours, Lils

Lils,

            Well, now we're out of Hogwarts. We haven't written in forever, and I suppose it _was_ only just last summer we got together. It seems so much longer, doesn't it?

            I've got a flat, and I know you do as well, but if you're in the neighborhood anytime, you can crash here. I've got a pullout sofa, but there are other options… hint, hint… oh, stop blushing. We're seventeen, for Merlin's sakes, and you'll be eighteen in July, and I think we can handle it, all right?

            Love you lots, miss you tons.

            James

James,

            Stop looking at me like I'm a prude. I might just take you up on the offer, and then what will you do?

            Right back atcha.

            Lils

Lils,

            Well, Lils, there's this thing called the birds and the bees…

            Smile lots, it's been raining down here and I want something to brighten the world.

            Love, James

James,

            Be quiet! …I'll smile if you'll kiss me next time I see you. I do miss you so much…

            Love, Lils, who is thinking of visiting London for the weekend

Lils,

            Wow.

            I do love you, you know, and I always did, even before the sex. Now, our team is playing up in Surrey in a week or two, and I'm sure _you've_ got a bed, as well…

            Ah, the inneudo. I love it dearly… almost as much as you.

            Much love, James

James,

            …Which is to say, I've got a promotion, and I think I'll be transferring to London soon. Would you like to save me the money and time and see if that ol' apartment of yours can fit two? (I know the bed can…)

            Love, Lils

Lils,

            Would I _like_ to? Well, why don't you just go ask a starving man if he'd like some bread?

            I am starving. Starving from lack of Lily. Ugh. I don't think you should be able to do this to me. It's most unfair.

            Love, James

James,

            Who's to say you don't do the same to me?

            It's settled, then. I'll move in next weekend, and we can handle the papers later. If you're starving, I'm dehydrated and lonely…

            Love, Lily

Lils,

            I love you. This'll be the last letter we probably ever exchange in good conditions (Voldemort _is_ rising), and I want to end it in the most beautiful way I can, but I can't ever compare to you. I love you, Lils, with all my heart and soul, and when you get down here, I'm hell-bent on proposing to you, and nothing you say or do can stop me.

            Love forever, James

James,

            Vice versa. I love you. It's just my luck, isn't it? I had to fall for the guy who knows just the right thing to say at just the right time, which is why this will have splotches on it, because I can't help but cry… from joy…

            Love beyond forever and infinity, Lily.

*


End file.
